Life Class: Marriage and Babies
by tylzmalfoy34
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Dumbledore introduces a new Life Class, the students have to get married and learn how to take care of a BABY! Mainly Draco/Hermione  ft. Blaise/Ginny Ron/Pansy Harry/Lavender Neville/Luna. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the Queen, J.K Rowling. I just own the plot, kinda… I've gotten the ideas from a couple of other stories I've read.

Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was filled with excitement after returning to the newly restored Hogwarts. At the heads table, Albus Dumbledore sat and looked over the students. Voldemort was destroyed once and for all by Harry Potter the previous year during the Battle of Hogwarts. It had taken the rest of that year and the beginning of this one to rebuild the historic school and was back up and running. Because of the closure from the previous year there were double the amount of first years and because of the Battle and War going on in their last year the seventh years of 1998 (Harry's year) were able to return and study for their N.E.W.T.S.

Just then the double oak doors of the Great Hall flew open and in walked the Golden Trio. The-Boy-Who-Lived and saviour of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, along with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Great Hall went momentarily silent before erupting into cheers and whistles for the saviours of their world.

The Trio smiled warmly and made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the now seventh year, Ginny Weasley. As they took their seats Professor McGonagall tapped on her water goblet and said rather warmer than usual, "Your attention please!" On queue everyone in the Hall once again fell silent as Professor Dumbledore stood to make a quick speech before the sorting ceremony.

"Welcome everyone, as a large number of first years are eagerly waiting outside, I'll make this quick. I know most of you older students participated in the events that took place early last year and I would like the say an enormous thank you for what you have done, not only for the school but the entire wizarding world itself!" As he said this he looked at Harry, who smiled up at the headmaster.

"Now with that out of the way, could I ask the seventh years to stay behind after the feast. NOW LET THE SORTING BEGIN!"

McGonagall walked out of her seat and placed the stool and old hat in front of the whole school and went up the aisle and out the doors to fetch the first years in the Entrance Hall.


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

Disclaimer: Yet again… don't own anything but the plot. All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2: The Announcement

As each of the eager first years were sorted, house in which they were sorted in would erupt in cheers when the hat called out either "GRYFFINDOR" "HUFFLEPUFF" "RAVENCLAW" or "SLYTHERIN".

When they were all sorted, Dumbledore stood up, made another speech and talked about the out of bound areas.  
>"I would also like to announce out new heads, Head Girl is Ms Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house." The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.<br>"and our Head Boy is Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house. Could you two please come up here?" The Slytherin table was unbelievably quite except for Blaise Zabini; Malfoy's best friend, who was clapping and cheering loudly. What was more unbelievable was that the rest of the Great Hall was quiet, all still in shock of their new head boy. Draco and Hermione made their way up to Dumbledore and received their head badges which they pinned on their uniform robes. As they turned and made their way to their tables Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin.

The regular noise started up again and soon enough everyone but the seventh years made their way out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories. The Seventh years moved closer to the front but stayed at their respectable house tables. Once everyone was settled Dumbledore spoke.

"Now, yet again I want to thank-you for your involvement in the war. As part of your school subjects this year we have added a "Life Class". You will be put into partners for a project and learn what marriage is like as well as what is waiting out there in the world. You see many young witches and wizards have been marrying too early causing the marriages to most of the time, end horribly. Now we will use the sorting hat to determine your partners. This project will last for the rest of the tear and will be worth most of your grade, insuring you to pass you N.E.W.T.S".

McGonagall steeped forward with the sorting hat and stool. "Now ladies, line up in front of Professor Snape and when I call your name step up and find out your partner."


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting into Marriage

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except plot.

Chapter 3: Sorting for Marriage

Each girl lined up in front of Snape whose hair was still greasy and still wore his black robes that made him look like a bat when he walked. McGonagall began calling out names to be 'sorted'.

"Hannah Abbot"… "ERNIE MCMILLIAN!"

"Susan Bones"… "GREGGORY GOYLE!"

A groan of disgust was heard from the Slytherin table.

"Lavender Brown" … "HARRY POTTER!" a loud squeal of happiness was heard from Lavender's mouth. "_Someone must be happy," thought_ Hermione.

"Millicent Bullstrode" … "VINCENT CRABBE!"

"Luna Lovegood" … "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

The two beamed at each other!

"Pansy Parkinson"… "RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Padma Patil" … "DEAN THOMAS!"

"Parvarti Patil" … "SEAMUS FINNIGAN!"

"Ginny Weasley" … "BLAISE ZABINI!"

"And last but not least our head girl, Hermione Granger" … "DRACO MALFOY!"

Hermione's POV

_Of course, I'm the one to get stuck with the Slytherin Prince! He is pretty cute though…wait what am I saying? This is Malfoy, Malfoy! I can't be thinking about him like that. Besides in his eyes I'm just a mudblood, a worthless piece of scum._

Draco's POV

_Man! Paired with the mud…muggleborn, Gryffindor Princess, Granger. I mean, the war's over but she's still Granger, She's looking pretty good though. Her hair's grown out and isn't the mop it used to be and she doesn't have buckteeth anymore, they're nice and straight … and perfect.. and Urgh! Draco, man shut up! She's not gonna go for someone like us, we've made her life a living hell! Hopefully, we'll survive this bloody project!_

Normal POV

The seventh years were dismissed and given their new timetables with their "Life Class" on it, and it was scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning! Draco and Hermione would be shown to the heads dorm tomorrow. This year was going to be VERY interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Class Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. Characters belong to J.K Rowling. Plot from bits and pieces of other stories, some ideas are mine.

**Thank you to:**

**Accioawesomejackie – My first reviewer.**

**katieBNorthman**

**StarCrystal**

**QueenMinnie**

Chapter 4: Life Class Begins

The next morning after breakfast the seventh years took their seats in "Life Class" next to their partners. Professor McGonagall walked in and explained what they'd be doing in the class.

"Now students as you know we have set up this class to show you what marriage is like but what you don't know is that you will be learning what it's like to raise children and have a family. This is what you will be doing this year!"

Protests were heard throughout the class,

"What we're way too young to have kids!"

"I'm gonna do WHAT, WITH WHO!"

"There's no way I'm having a kid with a Hufflepuff!"

"SILENCE!"

It went dead quiet.

"Now if you have all finished your pointless babbling, will the heads please come with me? I will call for the rest of you in a moment and you will come up in your partners."

Hermione and Draco stood up and followed the professor out. They walked down the corridor and into a small room, a few rooms down from the classroom. Madam Pomfrey was obviously waiting for them, sitting in a chair next to two beds. McGonagall turned and spoke to them, "Now I know you two don't get along but as well as teaching you about life skills, we are also trying to promote house unity, so please try to get along and set an example to the other students. You two are the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen. You two will surely pass with flying colours if you don't let your past get in the way."

With that she turned on her heels and left. Madam Pomfrey gestured to Draco and Hermione to lie on a bed each. They did as they were told and with a flick of her wand Draco and Hermione were in excruciating pain. Pink and blue colours swirled from Draco and landed on Hermione's lower stomach.

The pain then stopped as fast as it started.

"Congratulations, Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, you are now with child!" Draco and Hermione nodded still trying to recover from the horrible pain and were not paying any attention to the medi-witch. Professor McGonagall then entered but this time with Ginny and Blaise in tow. The two students nervously entered and when the door closed McGonagall turned to the head boy and girl. "Congratulations. You are excused from class and may go to your dormitory. At lunch we will have the wedding ceremonies for the class and you two will marry each other. Oh, your belongings have been moved to the heads dormitory. It is located on the sixth floor with a painting of a young blonde girl and a brunette little boy. Their names are Anastasia and Arthur, your password is opposite."  
>With that she turned around to fetch the next pair to become pregnant.<p>

Hermione and Draco walked to their dorm quietly without saying a word. When they finally reached their portrait Hermione whispered the password and entered with Draco following. They went to their separate rooms and sat on their beds thinking about the events that just took place. They were pregnant…well Hermione was and in about an hour they were going to be Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Hermione found a slim, white dress hanging near her dresser and Draco found a pair of black dress robes. They both got dressed and did their hair. Hermione put on light makeup, making it look natural. The pair then made their way to the Great Hall, separately for their wedding ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! J.K Rowling owns characters and all that. I just made up the plot!

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to those few people who reviewed! You guys are totally awesome and supermegafoxyawesomehot! **

**Oh yeah… Dumbledore and Snape are still alive…Actually all the characters that died on the good side are all alive cause I just love them too much to get rid of them! **

Chapter 5:

Of course being the head boy and girl, Draco and Hermione had to be married first. They hadn't talked since…well they actually hadn't talked at all but they hadn't seen each other since going to their rooms. It was definitely going to be awkward. Draco stood at the front of the hall with Dumbledore and his best man, Blaise.

Whilst behind the big oak doors of the Great Hall, a nervous Hermione stood behind Ginny – her Maid of Honour and in between the other two that made up the Golden Trio. Ron and Harry were to be "handing her off" (like what a dad does at a wedding) to Draco and didn't seem very pleased about it.

The wedding march began playing and Ginny glided down aisle followed by Hermione whose arms were linked with Harry and Ron's. Hermione didn't what to look up at the man she was marrying but she couldn't help it and did anyway.

_Hermione's POV_

_I looked up into the most alluring and gorgeous grey/blue eyes I'd ever seen. He wore his hair loose, not slicked back. I prefer it this was it makes him look like a god! He wore a white button-up shirt and black slacks underneath his dress robes. I could still see the muscles that I would have to thank Quidditch. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks thinking about his body. Urgh! Hermione this is Malfoy REMEMBER! Get a hold of yourself!_

_Draco's POV_

_She looked up at me and her warm chocolate brown eyes met my cold grey/blue ones. They were full of confusion and if my eyes weren't playing up on me, I could see the slightest hint of happiness. I could see that she was having a battle in her mind; I even saw a blush creep onto her cheeks. I looked over her body. She had a slim, white dress that showed her figure which had changed over the years and could be seen since she wasn't wearing her robes. The dress went all the way to her ankles and I could see the pair of silver, strappy heels she wore. Her hair was done like it was for the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. I had to admit she looked gorgeous. On either side of her was the "Wonder Boys", Weasel on one and Scarhead, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die on the other. The Weaslette was now at the end of the aisle and I swore I saw her wink at Blaise.  
>I knew that it was time for the ceremony to begin!<em>

Normal POV

Hermione reached the end of the aisle where Harry and Ron placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. Then together they took her right hand and placed it in Malfoy's left. They both gave him the "hurt her and we'll kill you" look and took their seats in the front row of Hermione's side filled with her friends in the Great Hall that Dumbledore turned into a small chapel.

Dumbledore then stood and went the ceremony using the words used at a normal wizard weeding. The whole ceremony was a blur for both Draco and Hermione until this particular part:

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this witch to be your magically wedded wife?"

Malfoy's face was blank but he looked at Hermione and said "I do."  
>It sounded so foreign coming from his mouth as he slipped the gold ring onto her finger with ease. Dumbledore then turned to Hermione.<p>

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard to be your magically wedded husband?"

"I…I do."

She slipped the matching ring onto his left ring finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Both Hermione and Draco turned to him in shock.

"Do we really have to?"

"Of course, it's part of the class and project! You want to pass don't you?"

Reluctantly Draco and Hermione turned towards each other and leaned in. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips finally met. For Draco and Hermione it felt like fireworks had just been ignited. It was magical and passionate even though it lasted a few seconds. When they finally separated it felt as if something…a part of them was missing. They turned towards the rest of the Great Hall, Hermione shyly smiled while Draco smirked as Dumbledore said, "I give you the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy!"

The other seventh years were married to their partners. Draco and Hermione were included in Blaise and Ginny's wedding being their Best Man and Maid of Honour. After lunch, they were all then sent to their new dorms without classes for the rest of the day. All this time off class was killing Hermione and it was only the second day!


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 6: Getting to know you.

Draco and Hermione yet again walked to their dorm in an awkward silence. This time when reaching the heads dorm, Draco muttered the password. Hermione finally gave into the silence and spoke.

"I think we need to call a truce."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, Malfoy, I do, were "married" now, are having a baby and we have a lot of head duties this year. We're not gonna survive any other way!"

"I think your right, let's start over. Hi! I'm Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand.

Hermione took it and said "Hermione Gra…Malfoy, what a coincidence."

_Draco's POV_

_Her hand are so warm! And she called herself "Malfoy!" It's different, a good different._

_Hermione's POV_

_Bloody Hell! His hand is warm! I thought it would be cold as ice. It's nice._

Normal POV.

The two locked eyes with each other for a second. Hermione couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. Draco then did something thought to never happen, ever. He smiled. Hermione though she was seeing things, but she wasn't. He wasn't smirking or sneering, HE WAS ACTUALLY AND GENUIENLY SMILING!

With the truce in place they decided to get to know each other.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, you?"

"Same."

"Really! I thought it would be black or even green, being the Slytherin Prince and all."

"Nope! It's blue, besides what about you? I thought it would be red, since you're the noble Gryffindor Princess and everything!"

"Well now, I guess you thought wring!"

"Seems I have. Continuing, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Probably something at the Ministry, I want to make a difference. Help House Elves and get rid of the bloody prejudice left in the Wizarding World. Make everyone equals. What about you?"

"That's a really good idea, I'd love to do something like that, but with my past it's hard to believe. I'm from two of the most prejudice and noble pureblood families, the Malfoys and Blacks. As for the house elves, I can distinctly remember you starting a club for them, spit…spee…"

"S.P.E.W, The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"You do know that house elves like doing work, it's what they live for. After the war we set all out house elves free, but they decided to stay…"

"But what about…Dobby, he said you treated him horribly?"

"I never hated the elves. I've always had to put up an act for my father as the "Malfoy family heir." As for Dobby, he was the Head House Elf at Malfoy Manor and more was expected of him. He was frequently punished and beaten so that he would work really hard and do the right thing."

"Oh, I've never thought of it that way…"

After a few moments of silence Hermione thought of something.

"Wait! Did you always have to put up appearances and acts? I mean what about all the crap you used to say about being superior, since you're a pureblood."

"To be honest with you Granger… or should I say Malfoy! That's all it was really, crap and yes, it was an act. But most of all I was jealous of you. Firstly, you're ALWAYS top of the class and I'm always stuck behind you in second place which father hates. Secondly, you're a war heroine and I'm a weeny, ex-death eater who didn't know what side he was on or where his loyalties lie. Thirdly, you were able to make friends with saint Potter, whereas I was rejected way back in first year because I was a snobby little brat! So naturally I had to hate you and make your life hell, but now…. Not so much, the wars changed us all and even father, believe it or not. He's not prejudice anymore. If I he was do you think he'd agree with this?"

He said pointing between the two or them.

"No, I suppose not. But wait… what is the deal with us anyway?"

"Granger, you're having MY baby! And you're technically my wife and are now a Malfoy, well at least until this project is over."

"Yeah." She glanced at the clock and noted the time. "Well, Malf… Draco, I think I'm going to turn in for the night, see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight Hermione."

And with that Hermione walked up the stairs and into the bedroom with her name on it. What she didn't notice was the second names that magically appeared over hers when she closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7: The Troubles of Life Class

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING but the plot!

Further down I have something written in italics, this is them thinking.

Chapter 7- Trouble in life class  
>"DRACO!" Hermione called (well actually screamed) down the staircase.<br>"WHAT, WHAT IS IT" he screamed back whilst running up the stairs.  
>"There's ONE king size bed, TWO cupboards and TWO dressers. OMG AND BOTH OUR BLOODY NAMES ARE ON THE BLOODY DOOR!" she said staring at the door looking at the names inscribed on it.<p>

_**Draco and Hermione **_

_**Malfoy**_

"Do you think we need to share a room for this project?"  
>"Probably, we are technically married Hermione and married couples sleep in the same goddamn bed. But if you want I'll sleep on the couch next to the dresser!"<br>"Really Draco?" she asked sincerely.  
>"Of course! I am a gentleman anyway," he said with that famous smirk of his spread across his face. <p>

He moved towards the bed, grabbed a pillow and threw it onto the couch. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants from his dresser, he headed to the bathroom.  
>"Umm… Draco, you can change in here instead. Just let me know when you're done." Hermione said feeling guilty that he had to sleep on the couch just because she couldn't deal with the fact she was married to him.<br>She grabbed her pyjamas; a tank top and shorts and made her way to the bathroom, turning around to smile at Draco.  
>She closed the door and changed while he did the same thing on the other side of the door.<p>

When she was done Hermione called through the door to see if Draco was finished changing. She heard him call out, "Yeah! I've been ready for about 20 minutes already."  
>She opened the door and walked in to see Draco on the sofa under the blanket with a book in his hands.<br>"Sorry" she said.  
>"It's okay I've gotten used to women taking forever to get ready, mother is the worst when it comes to changing and getting ready, yet she still makes it places on time." he replied then turning back to his book.<p>

_Hermione's POV  
>He's being so nice to me and I'm making him sleep on the couch. URGH! I feel so guilty. I should just let him sleep in the bed. But he's my enemy! Yet I'm married to him! I'm having his baby; my baby's father is my enemy! BLOODY HELL! I mean it's large enough for the two of us! Yes. That's what I'll do.<em>

_Draco's POV_

_I could see she was having yet another battle in her mind. That's already twice in one day! Man! She looks good in her tank top and boxer shorts! URGH! Draco, this is Granger! The mud… the mud… ggleborn! Gryffindor Princess! Oh Draco, shut up and keep reading your goddamn book!_

Normal POV

Hermione made her way over to the bed and sat down underneath the covers. She looked over at Draco and finally not being able to hold it in anymore she said, "Oh, come on then!"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch! You've been nice to me ever since we got here and you've told me that everything you've said to me was an act. I can't let you sleep on the couch after that! So come on, the beds big enough for the two of us!"

"Hermione, are you being serious because if you're not, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"Malf…Draco, would you just get in here so we can go to sleep!"

"Fine! Just to make you happy, yet again, I will sleep in the bed!"

"Good!"

With that Draco got up off the couch, put his book on the nightstand and hopped into the left side of the bed. Hermione turned to the right so that her back was facing him.

_Hermione's POV_

_Why does he keep making me happy? Why should he? I mean, he doesn't have to! But he is that's so sweet! But I really want to know why! I snapped at him though…maybe I should apologise! _

_Draco's POV_

_Why the hell am I trying to make her happy? She's been my enemy for the past 6 years! Do I like her? No, of course not! This is for the project and this stupid class!_

Normal POV

"Draco?"

"What, Hermione?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"  
>"Making you do something you don't want to do. You don't have to make me happy all the time but you are and I went off at you, so I'm sorry."<p>

"Apology accepted. Now, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

With that the two "Malfoys" fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Kinda Hermione's POV _

The sun shone through the window of the head boy and girl's window. Hermione felt the sun on her face and snuggled even closer to her strangely hard pillow. She felt the blanket tighten around her, _wait my blankets not supposed to move_…

_Kinda Draco's POV_

Draco felt the sun shine on his face, _Oh, goddammit, I don't want to get up yet I'm rather comfortable here_. He felt pressure on his chest and tightened his arm around his blanket. _Wait blankets don't move…._

Normal POV

Hermione and Draco eyes shot open and they basically jumped out of the bed and stared at each other in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they both screamed in unison. The events of last night flooded back to the both of them. They had slept in the same bed, yes. But…

"Why was your arm around me?"

"What! Why was your head on my chest?"

"Wel… urm… I asked you first!"

"Well… your head was on my chest first so…um… URGH! I DON'T KNOW HERMIONE! I was asleep for crying out loud! Now why was your head on my chest?"

"I um… I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY PILLOW and not to mention I was asleep as well!"

"Okay then. We we're both asleep and we can't control what we do in our sleep right?"

"Right! So let's just start again. Morning Draco"

"Morning Hermione, sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"Like a baby!" he smiled down at Hermione's stomach remembering that she was holding his child and thinking his saying was quite funny.

Hermione smiled as she saw his gaze lead towards her stomach, _He's thinking about the baby!"_

Draco and Hermione decided that it was time to get ready for the school day. They had double Potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students, then Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Great! This was going to be fun.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**OMG! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I have reached 10 and I'm grateful for those 10 reviews.**_

_**Thank you to: (even if you're mentioned in previous chapters I'm gonna mention you anyways!)**_

_**Accioawesomejackie**_

_**katieBNorthman**_

_**StarrCrystal**_

_**QueenMinnie**_

_**BelleBelles**_

_**Adrianna 3**_


	8. Chapter 8: Amortentia

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: Sorry guys haven't updated in AGES… but I'm trying to make the chapters super doper long for you. :)

Draco and Hermione made their way to the dungeons for double potions with Snape. They went to sit at their usual tables; Hermione next to Harry and Ron and Draco next to Blaise when they were interrupted, "Mr and Mrs Malfoy… sit next to each other please. You will be working with your partners for the rest of year. Hurry up!" Snape didn't look happy today, must be in a bad mood.

"Today you and your partner will be working on Amortentia, can anyone tell me what the properties are of the potion?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "Anyone, besides Mrs Malfoy?" He pointed to someone on Hermione's right hand side.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world, it creates infatuations or obsessions to the drinker." Drawled the voice in a monotone fashion.

"Correct Mr Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin." He flicked his wand, "Instructions are on the board, after you have made it we will test your potions. Begin!"

The class worked away on their potions. And soon enough the class had finished, but not without the usual blow-up from Seamus, which burnt the tips of Parvarti's hair. The class faced the middle of the room next to their potions and partners so that they were in a kind of circular shape.

"Okay, let's see which pair should go first. Hmmmm… Mr and Mrs Malfoy, how about you?"

_How did I know!_

"Draco? Do you want to go first or should I?"

"Ladies first…"

Stepping forward Hermione smelt hers and Draco's potion.

"Well, I smell, freshly mowed grass, new parchment, chocolate, apples."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. It seems you have brewed you potion correctly. Now Mr Malfoy."

"Ah well… I can smell, fresh air, Quidditch locker rooms, pages of a book, vanilla, lilies and roses."

"Alright, thank you. POTTER! How about you next."

Draco and Hermione didn't listen to what the others said they smelt they were too busy in their thoughts.

_Hermione POV_

_What was the chocolate about? Everyone loves chocolate but I don't eat it that often! And the apples, I mean I like apples but I didn't think it would be something I would smell in amortentia. What could possibly smell like apples and chocolate? Draco had a few strange smells as well. I get the fresh air and Quidditch locker rooms; come on! He loves Quidditch! I know he likes reading, like me since when I came out of the bathroom last night he had a book in his hands. It's the vanilla, roses and lilies I find strange. With the Manor, the last time I was there (Hermione shuddered at the thought of that night with Bellatrix) there weren't any roses or lilies, as far as I could see considering it was quite dark. Vanilla… vanilla… I don't think anyone uses vanilla at this school except me. Maybe Narcissa wears it or his room at home smells like it. I don't know!_

_Draco POV_

_Vanilla, lilies and roses? What the hell! I don't have lilies and roses in the gardens at the Manor. I think! Mother doesn't wear vanilla perfume, or lily or rose scents. I don't know anyone who does! Obviously fresh air and Quidditch locker rooms were gonna be on the list. Hermione had strange smells chocolate and apples…hmm I could really go for an apple right now… I'll get one later. Now back to Hermione, the parchment, well she is the Gryffindor bookworm, and loves books and stuff. Freshly mowed grass? Could that mean the Burret or whatever the hell the Weasley's call their pathetic excuse of a house? Wait… crap! I've missed everyone else saying what they smelt! Was that really a double? Bloody Hell!... Man I sound like Weasley!_

Normal POV

"Class, for homework you are to write an essay on what you think the smells that you smelt represent. Due next lesson. So you have 3 days to do it. Class dismissed."

The class rapidly moved out of the classroom and towards their next class; Arithmancy. This class was only really the top students of the grade. It consisted of Draco, Hermione, Luna (well she is a Ravenclaw), Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley and a few more Ravenclaws.

Their teacher Professor Vector was sick and Professor McGonagall had taken over the class instead; which would be a small information lesson on The Life Class. They would hear this again with the rest of the grade but McGonagall didn't know what was going on in Arithmancy.

"Now students, a change of plan has taken place with the baby part of the class. Since the babies are a spell, the growth process whilst in the womb will quicken. Instead of being 9 months, it will be 4 so for the 5 months after you will be able to take care of the babies instead. Yes, that means that the babies will grow faster so you will have less time to prepare. The babies will come at different times during the fortnight in which they are due. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate a whole grade of girls giving birth at the same time."

Hermione's hand flew up in the air quicker than a Golden Snitch.

"Yes, Ms G… Mrs Malfoy?"

"Um… Professor, you said that we'd be giving birth…by that do you mean the…erm… natural way?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Don't worry we will use magic to minimise the pain, so it won't be as painful as a muggle birth."

After a few awkward moments McGonagall spoke.

"Well students, Professor Vector didn't leave anything for me to do. You still have other classes today after lunch but I'm giving you the next let's see…hour to relax in your dorm room that have been assigned for you. If your partner is with you in this class you may have some bonding time otherwise you can catch up on assignments or any homework. Class dismissed."

Hermione said bye to Ginny and Luna and went with Draco to the Head's common room. Both thinking about the fact that the baby was going to be here sooner than they thought and their minds still kept drifting off to the smells from the Amortentia. Once they reached the Common Room doors they sat at their desks and started their Potions essays.

Hermione's POV

_Better start on this essay._

_I think that what I smelt in the Amortentia represented the following things. New Parchment is obviously my love of books and the knowledge I get from them. I am constantly reading a book or doing homework. The smell of parchment comes with the books. The freshly mowed grass represents the Burrow; which is the Weasley household. It's like my second home and I go there every summer. Coinciding with the parchment; I like to sit on the lawn at the Burrow and read books over the summer. The chocolate, I'm not too sure about. Sitting in the Head's common room at the moment I can smell a small hint of chocolate through the air. As for apples, I'm not sure. I do like apples but it's not something I have every day. The only person I know who does is Draco Malfoy and that's because we share a Common Room and he's eating one right now. So overall my smell of Amortentia is books, the Burrow, the smell of my Common Room and just apples._

_That should do for now._

_Draco's POV_

_My smells from Amortentia include fresh air, the locker rooms, book pages, vanilla, lilies and roses. The fresh air is from when I'm up on my broom either playing Quidditch or just flying to clear my mind. The Quidditch Locker Rooms are a place where I can just relax after a rough game of Quidditch. The smell of the showers, and sweat from the games always makes me smile. The pages of books is basically my love of reading. I like reading however I don't read 24/7. I read in my spare time. Vanilla, is a new smell that I haven't smelt until starting at Hogwarts. I smell it occasionally. Sitting in the common room right now I can smell small hints of vanilla as well as lilies and roses. The smells of lilies and roses follows the scent of vanilla. That's what my scents from the Amortentia represent. _

_That should keep Snape happy for now._

Normal POV

"Well, Ma…Draco I'm done with my essay, how are you going?"

"I'm done to." He said in his normal monotone voice. "We still have a while until lunch and then the rest of our classes, what do you want to do until then?"

Hermione had something that she desperately wanted to talk to him about.

Draco looked up at her and said, "yeah that would be a good idea, to talk about the baby I mean."

"What… how… what, how did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Well….."

"YOU USED LEGIMENS ON ME DIDN'T YOU!"

"Ummm… YES! Fine, I did!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!"

"You had that look on your face. You know where it looks like you're desperately thinking about something and want to tell me!"

"Oh… do I really get that face?" Hermione replied calming down a bit knowing that he wasn't trying to pry or anything.

"Yeah… you do."

An awkward silence filled the common room until the bell for lunch went.

"Well, see ya Draco."

"Bye"

Draco and Hermione continued the rest of the day, trying to avoid each other even though their timetables were practically identical. When dinner came around Professor Dumbledore asked the Seventh years to stay behind.

McGonagall told the rest of the seventh years about the change in growth for the babies and about the any other changes she mentioned to the Arithmancy class earlier on in the day. The seventh years were dismissed and Draco and Hermione made their separate ways to the Head's Common Room knowing very well that they were going to talk about the babies sooner or later. What they didn't know was how soon, soon was.

Draco and Hermione sat down at their desks, yet again doing homework and working out the Prefect meeting times.

"Draco… I really think we should talk about this baby…"

"What is there really to talk about Hermione? I mean it's just coming earlier than we expected."

"Well…umm, I was just thinking that umm… well…"

"What? Do you think I'll be like my father?"

"Well…yeah.. kinda sorta…maybe."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!... sorry it's just we've been through this. I'm nothing like the man my father used to be. He's not even the man he used to be. I'll care for this baby no matter what! I just hope that you'll believe and trust that I will."

"I do trust you Draco, really. I do."

"Really, okay then, well it's getting late and I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night."

_It's just beginning_

A/N: well that was Chapter 8… the rest of the chapter are going to be like monthly cause then I have less to, write and the babies will come quicker :)

Tylzmalfoy34


	9. Chapter 9: Three Months to Go

Disclaimer: Yep…still don't own anything!

A/N: the story will be monthly now so yeah. Well do you want the babies to hurry up or not! Just saying…love you guys... 3

Chapter 9: 3 months to go.

Three months to go!  
>It had been a month since the seventh years had found out that their babies would be coming 5 months earlier.<br>A month since Amortentia.  
>A month since the weddings.<br>A month since school started.  
>And a month since Draco and Hermione were paired together.<p>

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the time being. Basically just school, homework and head duties. Well if you don't count most of the seventh year girls being pregnant and running to the bathroom to throw up every morning.

The smells from Amortentia were still lodged in their brains, and in between studying, assignments and homework they would try and figure out what the smells from the potion meant. Little did they know that it was going to happen sooner than they imagined.

"Hermione! Have you seen my lynx anywhere?" Draco called from the bathroom. (A/N: yep they have lynx in the wizarding world now). The two had become somewhat friends considering they had called a truce and had spent so much time together they had gotten to know one another.

"Which one is it?" Hermione called from her desk in the common room.

"The one that smells like chocolate! I always wear that one!"

"Umm... have you checked the cupboard under the sink, next to my vanilla perfume?"

"…Never mind I found it!"

"Okay," Hermione replied as she made her way to her room to get ready for the day ahead, even if it was a Saturday. It was already mid-day so thankfully her morning sickness has past.

She looked in the mirror and noticed that she was showing a tiny little bit. _Already, wow! It's not a lot but it's a hell of a lot more than the other girls in the grade._

"Draco are you finished in the bathroom yet?"

"Almost, just come in, I'll be out in a minute!"

Hermione walked in and was met with the scent of chocolate, the chocolate she smelt in the Amortentia. _This is not good!"_

"Alright, you know have the bathroom to yourself."

"Thank you."

Hermione stepped into the shower, making sure to lock the bathroom door …with magic, just to be safe. In an hour she emerged out of the shower relaxed and clean. She put on a pair of muggle clothes since she really wasn't doing anything that weekend. She used a spell to dry her hair and make it fall down her back in nice waves.

She exited the bathroom and found Draco in their room reading a letter.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter regarding our appointment with Madam Pomfrey." He said passing it to her. As she walked past he caught the smell of lilies and roses. _Crap! _The one from the Amortentia.

"Well… I'm going to the Great Hall. I'll meet you at the Hospital Wing after breakfast, okay Hermione?"

"Yep, sure Draco."

Hermione stayed just so that she could read the letter informing herself on the appointment with Madam Pomfrey.

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_This letter is in regard to your first check-up for you baby. You are to meet me in the Hospital Wing after breakfast today. Mr Malfoy since this is the first appointment, it isn't necessary that you attend, though you may if you wish. See you later today._

_Madam Pomfrey._

Hermione stood there reading the part about Draco not having to attend; _he said he was going to come today. Even though he doesn't have to. Maybe he does care?_

Hermione's POV

_Holy crap! This can't be happening in the Amortentia I smelt chocolate, but not the type of chocolate we eat. It smelt like Draco's lynx. Okay but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him does it? Apples. SHIT! Draco eats apples all the time. He absolutely LOVES them! He had one that say he was attacked by Buckbeak and he carried one sometime during sixth year. He's not prejudice anymore and he explained to me why he was always mean to me. And he has been really nice to me this past month and we have become friends and he's good looking. Looks like someone's fallen for the Slytherin Prince…URGH! This is driving me crazy! It must be the pregnancy, yeah, yeah that's it. _

Draco's POV

_Crap! Bloody Hell! Damnit! It was Hermione! Hermione's shampoo must be roses and lily scented. Obviously since that's what her hair smelt like when she walked past me with the letter. AND THIS MORNING! When I was looking for my lynx, "have you checked the cupboard under the sink, next to my vanilla perfume?" VANILLA it's Hermione's perfume. That's the reason I can smell lilies, roses and vanilla in the common room all the time! If I found this out this time last year I'd probably jump of the Astronomy Tower, but I guess now we're friends. Looks like someone has a crush on Mrs Malfoy over there. WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHUTUP! What just stating the truth._

Normal POV

Hermione stayed just so that she could read the letter informing herself on the appointment with Madam Pomfrey.

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_This letter is in regard to your first check-up for you baby. You are to meet me in the Hospital Wing after breakfast today. Mr Malfoy since this is the first appointment, it isn't necessary that you attend, though you may if you wish. See you later today._

_Madam Pomfrey._

Hermione stood there reading the part about Draco not having to attend; _he said he was going to come today. Even though he doesn't have to. Maybe he does care?_

Normal POV – Breakfast and after

Draco and Hermione battled with their heads many times during breakfast. Mostly coming up with reasons why they possibly couldn't like each other.

They met outside the hospital wing and decided to go in. Madam Pomfrey came up to them and ushered them to a bed. Hermione hopped onto the bed whilst Draco took the seat next to her.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Malfoy. I hope you are well. As this is only your first check-up then we shouldn't be able to find out much but the baby's health."  
>She waved her wand over Hermione's abdomen and a piece of parchment popped out of thin air. The medi-witch took it and read over the results.<p>

"Looks, like everything is in order, the baby is healthy. I must say Mrs Malfoy that you are larger than the other girls, that shouldn't mean anything bad though. Next month is your next appointment. By then we will be able to get up an image of the baby for you. Now, you are free to go. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," the two students replied to the medi-witch.

Draco and Hermione walked back to the Heads Common Room and sat down in front of the non-lit fireplace. Hermione was looking at the inside painting of Anastasia and Arthur. And a thought popped into her head.

"Draco? Don't you think that Arthur and Anastasia look familiar?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. They look a bit like us, just everything is switched around."

"Yeah that's true. Pretty cool."

"Yeah…"

"Umm... Draco… err, why did you come with me to the hospital wing today?"

"Really Hermione? I am the baby's father after all."

"Yes true, but Madam Pomfrey said that you didn't have to go and well…."

"Hermione, do you think I don't care? I've told you before I am not the man my father was. And besides I want to be here every step of the way. Even if the other idiots in this class don't take the first check-up seriously, I do."

With that he got up and mumbled something along the lines of Quidditch practise.

Hermione's POV

_URGH! Hermione why do you always doubt him? It's because you don't want to get hurt again. What? I was never hurt before. Yes you were remember you tried being with Ron but he broke it off with you because he doesn't think of you that way anymore. That's true but that has NOTHING to do with Draco… Am I in denial? YES OF COURSE YOU ARE DUUHHH! Oh shut up, bloody hell even my own brain is against me. WE DUHH I mean you like him! NO I DON'T! Denial! Oh shut up. Come on he's beyond cute. YES OKAY I ADMIT IT I LIKE DRACO MALFOY! God! He's been nothing but nice to me and he is my husband and he is the father of my baby! Well, FINALLY! Oh just piss off._

And with that Hermione went to the library to read.

Draco's POV

Draco strutted towards the Quidditch pitch. Of course he didn't really have practise but he just need to clear his head. And riding always did that.

_I never want to be like my father was! Why Draco? Do you care about Hermione and this baby? Well, umm, well yeah I care, but…but! NO BUT's you like Hermione don't you? Pshh… NO, just because I smelt her in the Amortentia doesn't mean that I like her! Yeah sure Draco, keep telling yourself that. I'm serious! Yeah, yeah whatever gets you through the day. FINE! I like her! What was that? I SAID OKAY I LIKE HER, I LIKE HERMIONE FREAKING GRANGER, well Malfoy! OKAY! FINALLY! What do you mean finally? It was so obvious you liked her! What! No it wasn't, shut up, jeez you're annoying! I'm you, idiot! Shut up okay! FINE! BUT DON'T FORGET THAT YOU ADMITTED YOU LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER well MALFOY!_

Pissed off with himself he decided to make a few more laps around the Quidditch pitch before he headed back to the heads common room.

When he got back he decided to have a quick shower before going down to lunch.

After coming out of the shower clean and refreshed, Draco headed down to the Great Hall where he noticed a change in the seating arrangements of the Great Hall. The four house tables were still there but they seemed to be shorter. That could be because at the front of the hall there were smaller round tables with 2 chairs and a high chair there. On each table family names (surnames) were written on them; _"Potter's, Weasley's, Thomas's, Finnegan's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Malfoy's…" WHAT MALFOY'S! WTF!_

Hermione was sitting at the "_Malfoy_" table by herself looking confused and slightly guilty.

_Come on Draco you should ask her out now! No! Now shut up I've had it up to the tip of my wand with you, now shut it! Fine!_

Draco walked over to the table Hermione was currently sitting at. "Hermione what's going on?"

"Oh, Hi Draco. Umm… I'm not sure, Dumbledore is about to explain it once the rest of the Seventh years come, I think!"

"Okay then."

Normal POV.

Once the rest of the seventh years had entered Dumbledore stood and began addressing the students.

"Well, Students I hope you're having a relaxing weekend. As you would have noticed we have set up small tables for the students involved with Life Class. This is because we have noticed that some couples are still having trouble getting along (_when saying this he glanced at Draco and Hermione_), small arguments are normal but then again we don't agree with fighting. Besides once the girls have their babies in a couple of months it would be too difficult to seat them at the house tables. This way they won't have to choose which parent the child would sit with if the parents are in separate houses. So overall this will be easier for everyone! Enjoy the rest of you weekend and dig in."

The student body and teachers started eating and when they finished eating everyone headed off to their common rooms. The day was uneventful and all they could think about was what surprise they were going to bring next.


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch Disaster

Chapter 10: Quidditch Disaster?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter even though it would be amazing! I can't take credit for the magic of J.K. Rowling. 3**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys sorry haven't updated in a while. I didn't think about the story for a while since I got a new iPod and I've been reading countless amounts of Fanfics on it and just haven't had time to update. BUT NOW I'M ON HOLIDAYS SO YAY! MORE UPDATES HOPEFULLY! I will truly try 3 xx**

**So here is chapter 10.**

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Heads Common Room reading. Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History _and Draco was reading _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. _All of a sudden an owl came swooping in and landed on the arm of the sofa that Draco was sitting on. He took the letter from the owl and gave it a quick pat before it flew away. Draco looked down at the envelope and said "It's for both of us, come sit here and read it with me.  
>Hermione did as he told her and sat next to him, getting up off the single couch she was sitting at. She was getting considerably big as well since she was four months pregnant. She leaned over as Draco read the letter out loud:<p>

_Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_This is a reminder that you have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing after lunch and the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw today. At tomorrow's Life Class we will go through some of the things that should and shouldn't have started to occur during the pregnancies so listen to the details Madam Pomfrey gives you about your baby. _

_Hoping you are well._

_Professor McGonagall. _

_Deputy Headmistress._

"Well this should be interesting! Draco are you coming to the appointment again?"

"Did you have to ask? Do I need to remind you what I told you last month after the last appointment with Pomfrey?"

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at him and went to her room to get ready for the day trying to decide whether she should wear green to show her support for Slytherin or just be neutral. She decided on a green tank top with dark blue jeans with green converse while she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

_Draco's POV_

_Ask her when she gets out! NO! I will ask her when I see fit to ask, if I'm ever going to ask. Draco man come on! You should just ask her. I told you when I'm ready! FINE! _

_He stood up and walked into the room he shared with Hermione to get ready, the sight that met his eyes was… strange but kind of nice._

Normal POV

Draco walked into the shared bedroom with Hermione and noticed her fully dressed standing in front of the mirror with her green tank top lifted exposing her round stomach which used to be flat. She was studying it, rubbing it while Draco stood there in the doorway watching.

Draco realised he was standing there staring at her and cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Hi, Draco. I was just umm…"

"Checking?"

"Yeah. It's just I'm so much bigger than the other girls, I don't understand it!"

"Wow, Hermione Gra… Malfoy, The Brightest Witch of Her Age doesn't understand something! Quick someone grab her a book to bury her nose in." he said laughing at his joke!

"Draco! That's not funny! And you laughed! Wow! Someone call the Aurors, Draco Malfoy is laughing!"

Draco stopped and smirked. ".ha Granger!"

"MALFOY."

"Whatever!"

"Oh, well I'm going to breakfast I'll see you at the appointment, good luck for the game."

"Thanks, looks like you're rooting for Slytherin?"

"Err.. Kinda, well I thought I would support my "husband" in his match against Ravenclaw. After all doesn't this match guarantee you a spot in the final?"

"Yep. I'll see you later, gotta get ready."

"Oh, yeah okay, see you later."

So Hermione grabbed her cloak, left the Heads Dorm and went to breakfast while Draco changed into his Quidditch uniform.

_Hermione's POV:_

_At breakfast with Harry, Ron and Ginny._

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mione what's up?"

"Nothing much, Harry. How are you all coping with your 'spouses'?"

"Well, at first Lavender was driving me nuts, she's so clingy. You know what I mean don't you Ron?"

"Err... yeah I guess so."

"Anyways, how is she now Harry?"

"A bit better but cause she preggers she's a bit moody, but other than that we're getting along pretty well."

"HARRY! That's not a very nice thing to say. Well I understand how she feels; pregnancy is a bitch. What about you Ron, how's Pansy?"

"Hmmm… 0gwelgshedpinibet. Ifgohtshegmetadidastr."

"Ron… I didn't understand a single word you just said! SWALLOW BEFORE YOU TALK!"

"Sorry, Herms I said she fine I guess, I thought she'd be a disaster but not really. I've gotten to know her over the last couple months and she's okay except her screech. Bloody hell! NEVER get that girl angry!"

"Really that's great. What bout you Gin?"

"OMG BLAISE IS AMAZING! We're getting along really well and he asked me to be his girlfriend! Eeppp! I mean even though we're "married" but yeah…Mione I'll talk to you about it a bit later. So how are you and Draco? It seems to be going well since you're wearing green."

"Oh yeah. It's great I mean calling the truce was a good idea and he hasn't tried anything. He's been nothing but nice to me. We fight occasionally but it's normally cause I accuse him of something but we always just forget it and start over."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

The four Gryffindor's finished eating and walked to the Quidditch pitch. Harry sat with Lavender in the normal Gryffindor stands while Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in the Slytherin stands. Ron sat with Pansy while Ginny and Hermione sat next to each other excited to watch their spouses play.

The game started: Normal POV

"Welcome everyone to the deciding match Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. The two will be battling it out on the Quidditch field to see who will verse Gryffindor in next month's grand final game. Ravenclaw are now taking their places." Said Lee Jordan who returns every Quidditch match to commentate.

The Ravenclaw team flew around the Quidditch pitch and then Lee announced the "Slytherin team" and Draco led the team out onto the pitch followed by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as well as the rest of the team. They all took their places and Draco shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain. **(A/N did I mention that Draco was also Quidditch captain? Well he is.)** Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began.

Draco sat high up in the sky dodging bludgers and looking for the flash of gold that would win him the game. Slytherin were leading 50 to 20 but he knew that it wouldn't last long. He caught Hermione staring at him and he waved down at her, in the line of vision between himself and Hermione he caught sight of the Golden Snitch and sped towards it. He easily caught it before the Ravenclaw seeker and as he called out that he caught it he was caught off guard by a bludger being sent his way by the Ravenclaw beater Michael Corner. It hit him squarely in the chest and since he wasn't holding onto his Nimbus 2001 he was knocked straight off the broom and fell to the floor of the pitch, knocking him out. As he went under all he heard was Hermione screaming out his name.

Hermione's POV: Just After game

_OMG he's falling! _"DRRRRAAAACCCOOOOO!", she all but screamed at the top of her lungs as she push everyone who was still in shock out of the way and ran down the stands onto the pitch where her "husband" was lying unconscious on the ground.

_Please, please don't be dead!_ She thought as she reached him. She checked if he still had a pulse which he did and she could see that he was faintly breathing. In his right hand he had the golden snitch clutched in his hand and looked as if he wasn't going to let it go.

By this time that she checked that he was alive, Professor Snape had run onto the field; he too was in shock as he saw his godson lying on the floor. He quickly snapped out of it as he saw Hermione Granger running onto the field towards Draco. He couldn't believe the sight before him. He could hear her sobbing over his body as she checked to see if he was alright. As he got closer he heard her sigh in a relieved way. "Soronus… Madam Pomfrey your services are needed on the Quidditch Pitch. This is very serious hurry." Professor Snape said using his wand to magical magnify his voice. In about a second Madam Pomfrey was on the Quidditch pitch; no one knows how she got there so fast since you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts. She looked at Draco, cast a body binding spell and levitated him to the hospital wing. "Mrs Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Mrs Weasley (Pansy) you may come." Snape said as he followed Madam Pomfrey and Draco's body.

_In the infirmary/hospital wing_

Draco was still lying unconscious for about 3 hours after the game. Madam Pomfrey had asked Hermione to come and have her check up on the baby but Hermione refused to leave Draco's side or see the baby without him. Madam Pomfrey respected her wishes and checked up on other students who had come for their appointment.

Hermione never left Draco's side for those whole 3 hours. She sat there holding is hand and waited for him to wake up. The bludger had left him with a few broken ribs and a broken leg as well as a sprained ankle. He was also bruised in a lot of places but Madam Pomfrey had healed all of Draco's major injuries as soon as he was in an infirmary bed.

Hermione had been crying that she was starting to feel a little tired. Just as she was drifting into sleep Draco started to stir and murmur just as he was starting to wake. "Her...mi...nee…," slowly his eyes fluttered open and Hermione was so thrilled that she leap on his and hugged him. "Ouch! Hermione I'm glad you're happy to see me but I'm still a bit sore and I don't think your helping right now."

"Oh, Draco I'm sorry. How are you, are you okay? Are you sore? Do you need anything? MADAM POMFREY HE'S AWAKE!"

"Merlin, Mrs Malfoy keep your voice down!"

"Sorry. Umm… Draco's awake!"

"Yes, dear I can see that. Well Mr Malfoy how are you feeling?"

"To be honest I feel like I've been run over by a hippogriff. Of course I kind of know how that feels so I'm not exaggerating. But yeah, really sore."

"Well, I'm sure some pain relief potion as well as some pepper up potion should do you fine and then this afternoon you can be released; well after Mrs Malfoy has her check-up that is. I'll leave you two; drink all of these Mr Malfoy." She handed him both the potions and went off into her office.

"You didn't do the check-up?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you. Drink up!"

He downed both the potions and instantly felt the effect. He felt a lot better.

"Why?"  
>"Like I said I wanted to, and besides I you wanted to see the baby so I refused."<br>"How long have you been sitting next to me. The game finished at 12 and its 3?"  
>"ivbenhrsinyouwegohere…"<br>"I'm sorry what was that?"  
>"I've been here since the game finished by your side. That's another reason I didn't do the check-up because I didn't want to leave your side."<br>"Really… thank you. What time is the appointment moved to?"  
>"Well it was when you woke up, so now!"<p>

**A/N: I thought that I should do two chapters for this "month" well so the next chapter will be the appointment. The next chapter will be up in the next 48 hours, it takes me about two days of full on writing to finish a chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the story and thank you for all your reviews; you've all been nothing but kind xx**

**Love you all**

**Tylzmalfoy34 xx**

**If you've noticed I've started signing the end of things as well as my name with two "xx" this is because for most tweets Tom and Emma each sign their names with one "x" each so by doing 2 it's as if they have been joined xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Pefect Together

Chapter 11: Perfect Together.

**Disclaimer: Yep still not the owner of Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's magical characters. These things are pissing me off! **

**A/N: **

**Trying to update was harder than I thought. One of my friend Cordilia came over and I didn't have any time to write so hopefully I got this up in time for Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a happy and safe New Year and if I update before then well that would be Freaking miracle love you guys… Thank you for all the new reviews and the many, many, many alerts; I woke up the other day with about 25 emails. So Thankyou and enjoy! xx**

Last time:

"I've been here since the game finished by your side. That's another reason I didn't do the check-up because I didn't want to leave your side."  
>"Really… thank you. What time is the appointment moved to?"<br>"Well it was when you woke up, so now!"

Now:

"WHAT! Well… let's get on with it then!"

"Okay, I'll go fetch Mad…"

"MADAM POMFREY YOU KNOW I'M AWAKE! CAN WE HAVE THE BABY CHECKED UP ON NOW!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs before Hermione could even finish. She sat there with her mouth wide open just staring at him as if he'd gone absolutely barmy.

"Mr Malfoy! There is no need to yell at the top of your lungs. You are NOT the only patient in the hospital wing! Okay, well if Mrs Malfoy, you could sit on that bed there we can begin. Mr Malfoy do you wish to stay in bed or sit in this chair next to your 'wife'?"

"Sit there."

Draco slowly got out of bed and then plonked down in the seat next to Hermione as Madam Pomfrey wheeled over a strange looking projector thing.

"What's that?"

"Draco, it's a muggle projector screen. The picture of the baby I'm guessing will show up on there."

"Oh, okay."

Madam Pomfrey set up the projector on the other side of Hermione and then asked Hermione to lift up her shirt. She did so and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a fuzzy picture appeared on the projector.

"There you go there the baby is. See you can see the head, arms and legs. Wait a minute I can actually see, Oh my... Mrs Malfoy it looks as if your expecting twins…"

"TWINS!"

"Draco hush up." Hermione said without looking at him.

Madam Pomfrey went to contact the headmaster as this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen. Hermione turned to look at Draco but found that he wasn't there sitting in his seat next to her bed. In the time that Hermione had removed her eyes from the projector Draco had found a way to get to the other side of the bed and now had his face pressed up against the projector looking at the babies.

"Draco?"

He didn't respond just kept staring at the babies, if he got any closer he'd probably fall through and break it. Hermione looked up at him and saw a tear roll down his cheek.  
>He then turned towards Hermione.<p>

"Twins… Hermione, we're having twins. I can't believe this."

"Neither can I…"

Draco walked up to Hermione and looked into her eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Hermione was shocked to say the least but soon melted into the kiss. The sparks that had ignited when they kissed on their 'wedding' were brought back to life this very moment. Soon they pulled back due to being out of breath.

"Hermione? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione stared at him dumfounded, _'did he just ask me to be his GIRLFRIEND? OMG! Quickly answer him!'_

"Draco. Of course I will." She said with a smile plastered on her face and this time she leant up and kissed him.

"We're having twins; I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yes you are." She looked up at him. "I think you're going to be a great dad."

The pair smile at each other and were interrupted by the arrival of not only Professor Dumbledore but also Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. All of them looked rather distressed.

"Professors what are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey informed us that the two of you were expecting twins. Since this is a class and has been administered by the Ministry of Magic, no student was supposed to have twins."  
>"But sir, if no one was supposed to then how did it happen to Draco and myself?"<p>

"When the spell was cast for you to become impregnated Mrs Malfoy. There was only supposed to be one colour that was admitted from the spell that should have been seen by yourselves. Did you see both a blue and pink colour?"  
>"Um… I'm not sure I was in scrutinising pain. Hermione, do you remember?"<p>

Hermione was staring at the bed but looked up and said.  
>"I remember as if it were yesterday, Professors. Indeed both colours were flying in the air and landed on my stomach."<p>

"That seems to be why there are two babies. There must have been a fault in the spell. We will look into it and let you know if we find anything."

"Okay, thank you Professors."  
>The Professors left and Madam Pomfrey let them go from the hospital wing.<p>

_**Headmaster's office – Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape**__._

"_Albus, why didn't you tell them it's the fact that they are each other's soul mates and true loves that caused Ms Granger to be impregnated with twins?"_

"_I think it is something that they need to find out on their own Severus. And don't forget that she is married to Mr Malfoy after all so she isn't Ms Granger anymore."_

"_I know that but the marriage is for a class anyway. They were replica documents that won't mean they are married."_

_Dumbledore looked as if he was going to faint he looked very, very pale. He soon shot of towards his desk and looked at the "marriage" forms for Draco and Hermione. _

"_Albus, what is it?"_

"_Minerva, the marriage form that I used to duplicate got lost and that is exactly what I thought happened. It turns out that it is mixed among the others and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are actually legally married."_

"_DUMBLEDORE. YOU IDIOT JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE HAD TO MARRY OF THE BLOODY STUDENTS!"_

"_Severus calm down. This will all work out. Trust me!"_

"_I do and you know that. But still that's my godson! OMG my godson is married to Hermione freaking Granger the Gryffindor Princess!" _

"_Severus, how do you know they are perfect for each other?"_

"_Well, Minerva I made the students make Amortentia in class about a month ago and I asked them to write about what they thought their smells meant. Draco and Hermione both said that majority of their smells were from the Heads Common Room and they are the only two that ever go in there."_

"_And don't forget the way they look together."_

"_Albus, you notice too many things."_

"_What can you say, hey!"_

"_True, well we better get going. Good bye Headmaster, Severus."_

_And with that the teachers all went to do what they normally did on a Saturday afternoon. Grading papers and sleeping._

**Back to Draco and Hermione – Heads common room**

Draco and Hermione had had their showers and were now back sitting in the common room. Both lying on the couch. Hermione had her head in Draco's lap while her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch. Draco was mindlessly playing with her hair. Both of them were reading their books from earlier in the morning.

Draco got sick of his book and put it down on the coffee table and quickly grabbed Hermione's out of her hands and put it next to his.

"hey! I was reading that!"

"Let's have a break. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Draco looked at Hermione and swooped down for a kiss. She smiled into it and pulled back for air.

"Hermione, do want to go to Hogsmede with me next month? We can go shopping for the babies!"

He put his and on her belly and rubbed small circles on and placed a kiss or two on their as well.

"Sure, Draco! I can't wait. How are you feeling now?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go have a nap."<br>"A nap! You were unconscious for 3 hours!"  
>"Yeah well, there's nothing else to do."<br>"Well, do you want to go for a walk?"  
>"Where?"<br>"Down to the lake?"  
>"Sure, we'll do that."<p>

The pair exited the Common room saying goodbye to Anastasia and Arthur as they walked past holding hands.

"Arthur look at them. They're perfect together."

**Well! That's what I could think of I had another ending but it was just absolutely ridiculous! Just letting you guys know that I wrote this in like 3 hours with breaks I'm not sure what to do with the story now. I mean there's one more month till the babies come so that can be the date and then THE BABIES! Yay! What did you think of this chapter? THEY GOT TOGETHER YAY! I wrote most of this on the spot I didn't plan on twins being unusual but I had to get Pomfrey out of the room so now I made it complicated! **

**Anyways like I said have a great Christmas and New Year 3 xx**

**Tylzmalfoy34 xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping Trip

Chapter 12: Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Harry Potter. Characters, places, ANYTHING! **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I saw that some of you guys thought that Draco and Hermione were rather childish in their bickering and they are basically rambling…whoops… I normally write these at like 1am and that's why it's bad sometimes. This is also my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to writing the characters; that's why they're a little out of character. So thanks for all the reviews; they're gonna help me write this chapter. **

**I hope you all had a great holiday and for those of you who have started school again! Oh Man it sucks to be you! I still don't start for two weeks. So without further ado here is chapter 12 xx**

**This is now many, many weeks after I said this ^^ and now I am in the 7****th**** week of school but yay almost holidays again!**

**Okay now I am back on holidays and can update for you! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to Tish who constantly has been telling me to update and has help me figure out what Hermione is giving Draco in this chapter! xx**

**Last Time:**

"**Hermione, do want to go to Hogsmede with me next month? We can go shopping for the babies!"  
>He put his and on her belly and rubbed small circles on and placed a kiss or two on their as well.<br>"Sure, Draco! I can't wait. How are you feeling now?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go have a nap."<br>"A nap! You were unconscious for 3 hours!"  
>"Yeah well, there's nothing else to do."<br>"Well, do you want to go for a walk?"  
>"Where?"<br>"Down to the lake?"  
>"Sure, we'll do that."<br>The pair exited the Common room saying goodbye to Anastasia and Arthur as they walked past holding hands.  
>"Arthur, look at them. They're perfect together."<strong>

Now (A month later):

"Hermione, come on are you ready yet? You've been up there for half and ho –"

Draco stopped halfway through his sentence as he saw Hermione descend the staircase that led to their room. She looked amazing. Her hair was in a ponytail with bits framing her face. She was wearing a green t-shirt with black trimming and black jeans. Her robes were flung loosely over her shoulders and her baby bump was very prominent being just about 3 months pregnant. It was simple but she pulled it off.

"Wow! Hermione you look beautiful." Draco said as he walked forward to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Really? I didn't know what to wear; the weather is being unpredictable. It's almost winter." (A/N I'm from Australia and I haven't really been counting how many months it's been so…eh!)

"Well, you look beautiful either way." He flashed that charming smile that made Hermione melt. She smiled in return and they exited through the doors for their first official date.

_**At Hogsmede:**_

Hermione and Draco walked hand-in-hand through the busy streets of Hogsmede! They hadn't found anything they particularly liked. Although they had found a few items they liked. Hermione chose a couple of neutral coloured outfits as they still didn't know whether the twins were going to be boys or girls. Draco had chosen the best baby cot that his money could buy, so basically it was the best that ANY money could buy. It was a gorgeous white painted cot to fit the twins in until they were at least 18 months, maybe longer, with shelves underneath to place all the essential baby needs times two! They had also gotten the essentials, diapers (A/N in AUS we say nappies but diapers sound better), bottles, dummies/pacifiers, etcetera, etcetera.

The babies had started playing up with Hermione's bladder and after giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek she ran off into the Three Broomsticks to go to the bathroom. Draco saw this as he chance to get Hermione something for Christmas which was approaching in the next few days. He slyly slipped into the local jewellery store a couple of doors down from The Three Broomsticks and next door to Zonkos Joke Shop. He went up to the counter and asked for assistance in an item that he was hoping could be made for Hermione by Christmas Eve. The old lady at the counter smiled at him, "Hello dear, what can I help you with."

"Good morning, I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend. Do you do custom orders?"

"Yes dear, we certainly do, but it does cost quite a bit…"

"Money isn't an issue."

"Fair enough… what can I get for you?"

After a few minutes of explaining what Draco wanted he paid the lady and asked for it to be delivered to Hogwarts Castle for Hermione Granger on Christmas Day. He then left the shop with a large and satisfied smile on his face just as Hermione came out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Wait a second Mione, did you want to go back inside and have something to eat?"

"Yeah, okay. Draco why are you smiling like you just got a dozen presents for no reason?"

"No reason" he said and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

The pair went inside the Three Broomsticks and sat in a free table towards the back of the room.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, could we please get two butterbeers, Mione do you want anything else?"

"Yes, could I have a little bit of ginger in my Butterbeer and could I please get a Shepard's pie please?"

"Sure dear, what about you sir?"

"The same please minus the ginger in the Butterbeer."

"Okay, I'll just be a minute and come back with your drinks."

"Thankyou" both Draco and Hermione chorused.

As the waitress left Draco reached over the table and held Hermione's hand.

"I'm really glad that you came with me today."  
>"Aww, Draco I'm glad to. You're going to be a great dad and our children are going to be spoiled rotten. No doubt about that."<br>"Of course, they're Malfoys after all." He said with a smirk that then changed into a large, cheeky grin on his face.  
>".ha!" Hermione said sarcastically as the waitress came back with the drinks and left to get their food.<p>

"I propose a toast to my beautiful girlfriend and our no doubt gorgeous babies."

"Hahaha, to us!"

They both took a swig of their drinks while the waitress came and placed the food on the table in between them. They ate in silence for a while making small talk about the babies and the things they bought today. At the end of the day the pair travelled back up to the castle and went to the head dorm. They placed everything in the spare room that had appeared in the head dorm and went to their room. After changing into their pyjamas the pair read their books while cuddled up in bed until the late hours of the night when they decided to get some sleep; the students going home for the Christmas holidays would be leaving tomorrow and then it would be Christmas the following day.

The next day:

Draco's POV

I said goodbye to Pansy and Blaise as we stood outside at the Entrance hall where all the students going home for the Christmas break would wait for the no-so-horseless carriages to take them to Hogsmede station. Pansy was staying with Weasley and the Weaslette was staying with Blaise over the Christmas break. Hermione and I decided to stay at Hogwarts where we could prepare for the upcoming term when students began returning to school.

"Have a great Christmas you guys and don't piss off the Weasleys too much…you know how their anger can …Ow… Pans what the hell was that for?"

"Don't insult Ron and Ginny! They're family now so shut up!"

"Sorry…"

"Jesus Christ Dray, Granger's made you a softy! It's nicer"

"Thanks mate! I'd better get going. Have fun and Owl me anytime!" He gave Pansy a kiss on the cheek and a hug while he gave Blaise a very "manly" hug slash handshake and walked off to figure out where _his _Hermione had gotten to.

Hermione's POV

"Ron, Harry, Ginny! Have a fantastic holiday and promise to Owl me! OKAY!"

"Of course Herms, we will."

"Good boy Harry. By the way are you staying at Lavenders or is she staying with you?"  
>"Neither, we're both going to Grimmuald Place and she's going to help me figure out some stuff with the house."<p>

"Oh, Harry that's great news! Ron, try not to kill Pansy and let her get used to all those siblings of yours and their kids running around the house!"

"I warned her that it would be a full house but she insisted that she come see what a Weasley Christmas is all about. It's gonna be strange without you their Hermy and even weirder without you there Gin, have fun with Zabini."

"Blaise, Ron his name is Blaise. We're going to come visit I think maybe after Christmas when everyone leaves, that way we won't have to worry about the house caving down on the practically hundreds of us there."

"Hahaha! Oh, I'm going to miss you guys. Be safe and boys don't do anything stupid!"

"Mione, I don't think that can be guaranteed from those two, a voice said from behind her as strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
>"Weasley, Weasle…Zabi…Ginny, Potter." Draco said as he nodded in acknowledgment to his girlfriend's best friends.<p>

"Draco, don't sneak up on me! … OMG guys that's the last carriage to take you to Hogsmede, you'd better hurry before you miss it!"

"Shit!"

"Crap"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Quick go!" Hermione sad as she frantically hugged them all and practically pushed them onto the last of the carriages.

"That was lucky that I showed up huh? If not they would've missed their carriage!"

"Yes, thanks Draco…"

"What? No reward?"

"Oh fine, jeez, who can say no to you" she said with a smile and leaned up to give him a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't a good idea to have a full on make out session in the Entrance hall of Hogwarts. They had a dorm room for that! Draco picked up Hermione, she was still as light as a feather even though she was heavily pregnant and took her to their room where they cuddled in front of the fire place and gave sweet kissed to each other. And of course they did what they always do before going to sleep. They read their books.

The next day:

"Mione, Mione, HERMIONE!" Draco screamed as he tried to awake his sleeping girlfriend. In order to do so he did the next thing that came into his head…. He jumped on her!

"Draco what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"Mione, its Christmas common let's go downstairs!"

"Oh, okay…I'll be down in a minute, meet you down there." She said and met his lips in a passionate Happy Christmas kiss.

When the pair broke apart they smiled at each other and parted their own ways, Draco downstairs and Hermione into her closet to get a little something she had bought Draco for Christmas. She pulled out the package wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a silver bow around it.

Pulling on a robe she made her way downstairs where Draco was standing next to the fabulous Christmas tree that had put up a couple of weeks ago. It was a green fir tree with gold, silver, red and green ornaments. Hermione skipped her way over to Draco and gave him a hug before thrusting the present into his hands.

"Merry Christmas Draco!" he looked down at his hands and smiled.  
>"Thank you gorgeous! What could this be?" He said turning the package around in his hands.<br>"It's a Christmas present. A little something I picked up for you while I was 'in the bathroom' at Hogsmede!" A cheeky grin spread across Hermione's face as Draco looked at her with a smirk on his face.  
>"Are you sure the hat put you in the right house, you're sounding like a Slytherin more and more each day."<br>"Well, I am the fake wife and girlfriend of the Slytherin prince himself! Open it!"

Draco obliged to her wishes and was surprised at what was inside the blue packaging. He reached inside with his left hand and held up a golden snitch. He turned it in his hand and saw that on the side a dragon had been engraved on it. As he put it in his right hand a small compartment opened and a piece of parchment was inside.

_To my Dragon,_

_Merry Christmas. _

_This is the first Snitch you caught at Hogwarts  
>on the Slytherin Quidditch team.<em>

_I love you._

_Hermione 3 xx_

He placed the parchment back inside the Snitch and brought Hermione to his chest in a bone crushing hug. When he pulled back he had a giant smile on his face which Hermione couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Hmm… wonder how you were able to retrieve this particular Snitch…actually I don't want to know. Thank you 'Mione I love it so much and I love you even more. There's an owl tapping on the window over there do you want to go get it?"

"Sure!"

Attached to the owls leg was a small box with a piece of parchment attached to it.  
>She read this first.<p>

_To my beautiful Hermione, _

_Merry Christmas. _

_I hope we get to spend many more Christmas' together  
>Love forever and always<em>

_Draco xx_

By the time Hermione had finished reading the parchment she was in tears. She looked up at Draco who was standing behind her looking over her shoulder. He looked down at her and swept in for a peck on the lips before he broke the kiss.

"Open the box." Was all he said.  
>Hermione did that exactly. When she lifted the lid on the box she gasped. Inside was a gorgeous silver necklace with a lion and a snake facing each other shaped like a heart. There were small diamonds above the lion and snake. Inside the gap was the letters "H" and "D" linked together with a plus sign. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't say anything but turned around and captured Draco's lips in a kiss so fast that he was caught off guard. Soon he reciprocated and his hands found their way into Hermione's hair. She had placed the box on the window sill next to her where the owl had been before she wrapped her arms behind Draco's head and they had made their way over to the couch where they fell back onto it; Hermione landing on top.<p>

All of a sudden Hermione broke the kiss; sat up and was breathing heavily with a bewildered yet slightly terrified look on her face.  
>"'Mione what's the matter?"<p>

"I…I think the babies just kicked!"  
>"Wait, are you serious?"<br>"Yes, I'm sure put your hand on my stomach!"

Draco placed his hand on her stomach but nothing happened he looked quite upset too.

"Nothing's happening…"  
>"Maybe…try talking to them. I read that they're supposed to know our voices by now. They are due ne… Oh my gosh they're due next month!"<br>"Wow! The time went so fast! I can't believe it!"  
>Draco looked down at his hand on Hermione's stomach and slowly etched his face down to her stomach, looking a little nervous.<p>

"Hey babies…ha… I'm your dad; I can't wait to meet you two. I…ow!"  
>"What, what happened?"<br>"They KICKED me!"  
>"Really! See all you had to do was talk to them!"<p>

Hermione got up and turned to Draco.

"By the way hun, if you didn't realise I love your present. Thank you."  
>"You're welcome beautiful; go grab it so I can put it on for you."<p>

Hermione reached over and took the box with the necklace inside and sat on the couch next to Draco where he took it from her hands and fastened the clasp of the necklace at the nape of her neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went over to sort out the rest of the presents that were under the Christmas tree.

From Harry she got a photograph of Ron, Harry and herself. A new quill and parchment set from her parents, fudge and a knitted scarf from the Weasley clan and lots of thousands of books. A Wizarding picture of Draco and herself from Ginny that was taken from their date at Hogsmede. From Ron she got the new revised version of Hogwarts: A History which now included details on the war and the new Life class which Hermione was eager to read about. A list of the participant's names and their partners were there. At the very top were Draco and Hermione as head boy and girl. A small asterisk lead to small print at the bottom of the page.

"_Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger now Malfoy_ _having the rare occurrence of twins not like the rest of the students. Their marriage papers were switched causing this to happen which is unlikely to happen to any other couple in the future."_

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Draco who was checking out his own presents which included a new watch from Pansy, from Blaise he got a new black winter robe which had pockets with undetectable extension charms on them. From his parents he got sent a new broom cleaning kit and a new dragon skin gloves for Quidditch. He also got some sweets from Crabbe and Goyle and was happily munching on them until he looked up and saw the petrified look on her face.  
>In an instant he was at her side checking to see if anything was wrong.<p>

Hermione's POV.

_I can't believe it they stuffed up our marriage papers. What the hell is wrong with our marriage? It's supposed to be fake?. Why do we have twins?_

Draco's POV

_Holy crap! Why is she freaking out? He wrenched the book from her frozen hands and looked at the page that she was currently on. What the bloody f***? Why the…? Who the? WHAT…?_

Normal POV

At the same time Draco and Hermione whipped out their wands and stormed to Dumbledore's office hands intertwined with faces of determination and bloody murder.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop when the Malfoy's burst into his office; as if he somehow knew they were coming.

"Professor Dumbledore, I demand this instant you tell us what is wrong with our fake marriage!"  
>"I swear, if you don't answer her I'll jump over that desk and…"<br>"DRACO! Calm down."

Draco visibly calmed down at Hermione's request but still looked at Dumbledore waiting for his answer to the question.

"I will answer your question in one moment Mrs Malfoy. I first need to contact Professors McGonagall and Snape before we continue this conversation."

He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and "phoned" McGonagall and Snape who stepped out of the fireplace in their casual robes; being Christmas.  
>"Albus, what is the meaning of this?"<br>"Well, Severus this has to do with the glitch in the spell where the young Malfoys come in."  
>"The marriage papers!" both Professors gasped at the same time.<p>

Draco and Hermione shared a look of horror at their comment.  
>"Professor, what is wrong with our marriage papers?"<br>"Well, Mrs Malfoy as you probably figured out when we married the students together we used replicas of official marriage documents. These were duplicated with a special spell which made the marriage fake. But being the old man that I am lost the original documents somewhere along the line. I thought that it shouldn't make be a bother just as long as they weren't in the pile of replicas I had created."

Draco glare became more furious with every word that came out of the Professors mouth.  
>"Are you trying to tell us that we're ARE ACTUALLY MARRIED!" he all but screamed at the headmaster. Hermione turned a very pale white and was leaning against Draco for support.<br>"Well, Mr Malfoy that is one way of putting it. After we discovered that you two were having twins we figured that something was wrong. When you get married to someone normally you love this person with all your heart. And because your marriage papers were real the spells results changed as it thought that you married willingly and were in love. In other words were and are soul mates."

Draco and Hermione were gobsmacked they said nothing and had nothing to say. They sat in one of Dumbledore's arm chairs; Hermione on Draco's lap as the Professors went over ways to try and dissolve the marriage between the head boy and girl. They pair still did nothing but sit there. When the Professors had finished discussing Professors McGonagall and Snape escorted them back to their dormitories where they returned some-what back to normal. They tried their hardest to try and have a great Christmas. They had dinner together which Hermione had prepared and went to the Great Hall to supervise some of the activities being carried out by the younger years.

Returning back to the dormitory they sat in bed reading. When the silence couldn't be taken anymore Hermione turned to Draco.

"What are we going to do about this?"  
>"'Mione, I honestly have no idea. Is there anything we can do?"<br>"No, there's no divorce in the Wizarding world. I guess…"  
>"We can't do anything…"<br>"Right."  
>"You know I still love you right?"<br>"What, Draco of course I do. I love you to!"  
>"Good, then I hope you won't mind me doing this."<p>

He captured her in what seemed like the ten millionth kiss they shared that very day. As Draco started to move over Hermione she broke the kiss off.

"Nah-uh not till the babies are born."  
>"Awww… fine."<br>"Hahaha"

The pair settled down in the bed and Draco turned off the lights. Just before drifting asleep Hermione said.

"Merry Christmas Draco, I love you."

"Merry Christmas 'Mione, I love you to."

**Yay! I finished. Sorry I've had really bad writers block. It took me months to figure out Draco's present. My friend Tish had to help me… Thank you.  
>Also I want to thank you all for you're really, really kind reviews. I thought I might clear a few things up:<strong>

**No I haven't given up on this story **

**I don't plan to start another until I finish this one**

**This is rated M just in case it's mainly for language. **

**I'm not yet comfortable writing smut so it's not that kind of M**

**Also… I love you all 3**

**Tylzmalfoy34 3 xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Bring on the Babies

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi everyone. I've been majorly busy and haven't had any time to continue the fanfic until now-ish. I'm sorry if the story doesn't continue properly… I don't have a very good memory and can't remember what I've written half the time. SOOOO I hope you enjoy this next chapter 3 **

_**Okay I wrote that ^^ like months ago. I got a tablet for Christmas which allows me to physically write and I found this awesome so I wrote this chapter in 2 days based on everything I've planned from the beginning. Also merry Christmas everyone and I hope you have a happy new year 3 xx**_

**Tylzmalfoy34 xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ZILTCH, NADA, ZERO%, NUTHING, NOPE NOTHING! BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING 3 **

Chapter 13: Bring on the babies

''No Dray, move the cot that way and flip it around to face over there!''  
>''Mione. Can you pleases make up your mind, it was like this when we started.''<br>''oh...sorry...it's hard decorating for little people who aren't even in the world yet!'' Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>''Hey, hey! No need for tears! Its fine!''<br>''Are you sure?''  
>''Yes, I'm positive! '' Draco said giving her a peck on the lips before starting to move the changing table around so it sat next to the cot.<p>

Heads common room:

''How are you holding up Gin?"  
>''Not too bad. I mean only have one in here. You have TWO in there.'' Ginny Zabini said pointing at Hermione's stomach. Both girls stomachs were HUGE considering the babies were due within the next month.<br>''Yeah… I can't believe we're meeting our CHILDREN in a couple of weeks!''  
>''That idea is kind of scary. One baby I might be able to handle but TWO, Hermione I don't know how you're gonna handle it!''<br>''oh, thanks Gin, I love how much faith you have in my parenting skills, besides I have Draco. WAIT did I tell you what Dumbledore did?''  
>''NO tell me?'' Hermione went on to tell Ginny the whole thing with the switched up marriage papers and the whole soul mate part. She finished with, ''if you want to read more on it it's all in the new revised addition of Hogwarts: A History.<br>''Hermione… I know you're excited about being in Hogwarts: A History AGAIN! But what are you and Draco going to do about this?''  
>''Nothing… we can't do anything. As opposed to yours, our marriage papers are binding for life! Besides if I could, I wouldn't do anything about it anyway. I love Draco and he loves me and we're going to have two beautiful children!''<br>''Hermione do you not remember being told that the children will disappear after the project is over?'' ''What? NO. Dumbledore said we could keep them if we wanted! Didn't he? At the end of her little rant Hermione burst into tears. And due to his impeccable timing, Draco and Blaise walked into the common room.

Draco's POV

_Blaise and I had been chilling in the Slytherin common room drinking butterbeers with a bit of firewhiskey.  
>''So mate, how are you and Gran... Hermione going?"<br>"Good, actually really good. Christmas was the best one I've had in a LONG time."  
>''Oh, that's great!''<br>''Yeah, what about you and... Ginny?''  
>''Everything is fantastic, she's amazing. But I'm glad we're only having one kid instead of two like you!'' ''Yeah, I can't believe it. Soon I'll have two crying babies during the night! ''<br>''Ha-ha. A propose a toast to the sleep we will surely loose!''  
>"TO SLEEP!"<em>

_After we had... A few more drinks. Only a few... No I'm joking...we drank all the firewhiskey! Blaise and I walked to the heads common room where Hermione and Ginny were talking and 'resting'. We only tripped a couple of times and as we neared the common room, I heard it. Crying…not just any crying, Hermione crying. After quickly telling Arthur and Anastasia the password I rushed into common room. And there she was, in tears on the couch. _

Normal POV

''Hermione! What's the matter?''  
>''Draco, they're going to leave us! They're going to come, grow up and, leave!''<br>''Who?''  
>''The babies Draco!''<br>''Well Mione, all children grow up! Eventually I mean. Look at us! We've had to grow up faster than a 'normal' child! ''  
>''No Draco, I mean leave! Poof! Disappear forever!''<br>''They won't have to! Dumbledore said we could keep them. Didn't he?'' Draco looked at Blaise and Ginny who stared back with uncertainty and confusion about being able to keep their child.  
>''WE HAVE TO DRACO! We have to. I don't think I'll be able to give them back once I have them!'' ''Don't worry. No one is taking our babies. They'll have to get them over my dead body!'' He said pulling a teary Hermione into a hug, while Blaise and Ginny stood smiling at their best friends.<p>

A week later Normal POV

''Draco... Do you know what tomorrow is?''  
>''Err... I think it's a Thursday and we have a potions essay due and we have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey...''<br>''Yes, that's all true. Are you sure that's all?''  
>''Yeah... I think so. I really need to finish this Potions essay. Snape may be my godfather but my grades are as important as yours are to you! Soo I really have to go to the library.''<br>''Yes, I know... Well I'll see you after our free. In Arithmacy yeah?'' she sighed looking at the floor.  
>''Of course beautiful,'' he pulled her into a hug sensing she was A) pissed off B) hormonal C) Sad or D) All of the above.<br>''I'll see you later!'' And with that he left the common room.

Hermione's POV

_I can't believe he didn't remember. Last month was easier since it was Christmas and presents were to be given anyway...but I would've thought he would remember! These hormones are driving me crazy as it is and having my boyfriend/husband forgetting our anniversary doesn't help! Draco's POV Did I forget something? Hermione looked really upset when I left but I really can't think of a reason that would make tomorrow so special. Why do we still have to do assessments and go to classes considering we have children on the way? Oh right our NEWTS, that's why. Snape could at least lay off on these essays though...Does it really matter what we write on our observations on the draught of living dead... I got it right...eventually...it's not the easiest potion to make. All that really matters is brewing it right and making sure no one takes it to try to kill everyone. Now to write this essay, Bloody essay!_

Normal POV

Draco sat in the library with his face inches from the parchment and his hand scribbling his essay at a very fast pace. This is where Harry found him.  
>''Hey Malfoy... Man Hermione's rubbed off on you, that's what she looks like when she's engrossed in a book, doing essays, homework, assignments and studying and all that...''<br>''Yeah, that's true...what do you want Potter?''  
>''I just wanted to ask what you're getting Hermione for tomorrow?''<br>''Tomorrow? Is there something on tomorrow? ''  
>''Err... Malfoy, tomorrow's the 25th...your 2 month anniversary with Hermione. Did you forget!?''<p>

The world stopped.

Draco's POV  
><em>I FORGOT OUR ANNIVERSARY! I forgot our anniversary. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I can't believe it! I feel horrible! No wonder Hermione was so upset! I'M AN IDIOT! I have to make it up to her ... But how? <em>

Normal POV  
>Draco looked up to see Harry still standing there looking as if he couldn't decide to be smug or annoyed that he forgot his own anniversary. ''Potter, I need your help!''<br>''Like what?''  
>''You know how to use the room of requirement right?''<br>''Yeah...''  
>"Good here's the plan...''<p>

The next day  
>Normal POV<br>Draco and Hermione woke up early to attend their only class today...which was Potions...  
>In class:<br>''Hand in your essays. Now. If you haven't done it, it's your own fault and you will receive a week's worth of detentions considering most of you have not had that many classes and I gave you THREE days to do it. Now if you have done it bring it up now. And start reading page 340.''  
>Majority of the class stood and handed in their essays. Ron and Pansy were the only two who remained seated. They looked at each other, knowing what was in store for them and said' 'bloody hell!'' While Snape was lecturing the Weasleys, Draco passed Hermione a note on his way back to his usual seat next to Blaise. In potions they sat separately due to the extra focus they needed in this class. Hermione looked at him as he passed but he didn't look back. She was confused. She opened the note all it said was 'common room, 6pm, formal.' That's all it said...<p>

Hermione's POV

_The common room? Why would I wear something formal? Did he remember our anniversary? No! Why would it just be in the common room? That's absurd! The important thing is what am I gonna wear!?_

Hermione's POV

_He's late. The note specifically said 6 o'clock. I thought I was going to be late considering it took me an hour and a half to find something to wear. I settled for a white strapless dress that goes just above my knees and a pair of white low-cut converse. I didn't opt for heels due to being pregnant so I just went for what I thought I'd be most comfortable in. My hair was up. I braided it around the back of my head and the rest fell onto my shoulder in a braid. (__**A/N Think of Katniss's hair)**__ So here I am with my cloak wrapped around my shoulders since it's freezing and I have no idea what's going on. Just as I thought about leaving I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.  
>And there he was dresses in black dress pants and a white button-down shirt. He too had opted for converse; completely black and hi-tops. His hair was loose and it looked like he had passed his hand through it once with a squirt of gel. He looks god-like!<em>

Normal POV

"You're late…"  
>"Yes, sorry. I was making the last bit of adjustments for tonight."<br>"What are we…"  
>"Don't worry, don't speak, just come with me." He said holding out his arm so he could escort her to their dinner. She put her arm in the crook of Draco's arm and they walked out of the common room.<br>"Ummm… Draco, where are we going?"  
>"You'll find out soon enough."<p>

Draco's POV  
><em>Okay we're nearing the tapestry now… Hopefully Potter finished decorating the room. Hopefully I gave Winky enough time to make everything. If neither of them have done it. I'm screwed! Okay we're here.<em>

_I need the place that Harry Potter set up  
>I need the place that Harry Potter set up<br>I need the place that Harry Potter set up_

Hermione's POV  
><em>Okay…we're in front of the tapestry that leads to the Room of Requirement. What could we possibly do in here…<em>

Normal POV  
>The doors materialised in front of the couple. The sight that met them was amazing. There was a small table with candles in the middle of the table. There was a fireplace burning on one side of the room with pillowscushions and couches in front of it. In the middle of the room was a table with candles in the centre of it.  
>As they walked into the room their waiter for the night walked out of a room which Draco and Hermione guessed was a kitchen of sorts.<br>"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, welcome to restaurant 'De La…Potter'" their waited said with a wink.  
>"HARRY!?"<br>"Yep. HI Mione!"  
>"You're our waiter? Why?"<br>"Well I wanted to make your special night even more special."  
>"Special night?"<br>Draco thought it was time to cut in, "Yes love, it is our anniversary after all!"  
>"Oh, Draco! You did remember!"<br>She exclaimed with a gleaming smile.  
>Now Harry said, "Now, if you would like to sit, your dinner will be served momentarily."<br>"Harry, you're not cooking are you?"  
>"Hermione, I can't cook, you should know that! Draco and I thought we'd have someone with experience cooking you."<br>"Oh, that's nice. Will I be able to thank them?"  
>"Sure, at the end, I guess."<br>Hermione looked at Draco and pulled him towards her into a bone-crushing hug and kissed him.  
>"I love you so much!"<br>"I love you too Hermione!"  
>With that, they sat in their seats facing each other, Harry brought out their entrée (<strong>AN use your imagination I'm not good at writing menus**)  
>They chatted and ate their dinner. Draco had a glass of wine while Hermione stuck with a glass of water. Just before desert Hermione asked if she could pass her compliments on to the chef. Harry looked at Draco who gave a single nod went to the adjoining room. Out of the kitchen came a small house-elf.<br>"WINKY!"  
>"Hello, Miss Hermione, Winky hopes that Miss and Sirs liked their dinners that Winky has mades for yous."<br>"Oh, Winky it was delicious!"  
>She said trying to bend down to the house-elf's level but not being able to due to her large belly. So giving up she turned to Draco looking slightly annoyed. "Why did you get Winky to cook for us? You know what I'm like with house elves!"<br>"Yes, I know. But you also know that this is their job! Also, I thought if Winky did it, it would be that much… Hermione are you okay?" Hermione had a look of terror, pain and worry on her face.  
>"Draco…I think…Ahhh…I think…the…ow… .now!<br>"Shit!" And then her water broke! Harry snapped out of his shock first.  
>"Malfoy we need to take her to the hospital wing! NOW!"<br>Draco snapped out of it and lifted Hermione into his arms –bridal style- and was out the door in no time. Harry went off to find Ginny and Blaise.

Hospital wing:

"MADAM POMFREY! HERMIONE'S GOING INTO LABOUR!"  
>"Draco, you don't have to…AHH… scream!"<br>"Mr Malfoy really is all you do yell when you come in here. No what do you mean. We just had a check-up yesterday!"  
>"Yes, I know but the babies are coming NOOOWWWW!"<br>"Okay place her on this bed and draw the curtains around us!"  
>He did so and saw Ginny, Blaise and Harry racing into the infirmary.<br>"Is she okay? Are we on time? Tell us what's going on!"  
>"Ginny…she's fine. Madam Pomfrey's with her now. Just wait out here for now." And with that Draco rushed back behind the curtain! Hermione looked like she was in pain and therefore Draco grabbed hold of her hand and almost instantly regretted it as she squeezed his hand so hard that he thought that his hand would fall off!"<br>"Hermione, you should be ready to start pushing in a few minutes. I will start preparing!"  
>So Madam Pomfrey started gathering potions, towels, blankets, cups of water and then to finish off she silenced the curtains so that other patients wouldn't get frightened by screaming…or maybe the whole school. She informed the Zabini's and Harry about what was going on and then went back behind the curtains.<br>"Okay, Mrs Malfoy, you can start preparing yourself now. Mr Malfoy give her this potion to reduce the pain of the childbirth!" Draco took it and poured it into Hermione's mouth. She started coughing due to the taste of the potion but kept it down when she felt the immediate relief from pain that it brought.  
>"Now, the potion will not stop all the pain but it should relieve some of the pain!"<br>"Okay, thank you Madam Pomfrey!"  
>"No need to thank me, it's my job. Now push!"<p>

Draco's POV

_The only thing that Draco could hear was Hermione's screams and all he could feel was the pain in his hand! IT WAS GOING TO FALL OFF! He should've taken some of that pain relief potion._

Normal POV  
>"DRACO! I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I AM GOING TO HEX YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WE'RE THE PREGNANT ONE!"<br>And then he heard it crying… A baby crying. And there in Madam Pomfrey's arms was a tiny baby and by the looks of it, it was a boy!  
>"Mr Malfoy, please pass me that blanket just there." And then she passed him his son. He walked over to Hermione and sat on the edge of her bed to show her their baby.<br>"Look Mione, this is our baby boy!"  
>"Oh, Draco, he's gorgeous! Are Ginny and Blaise here?"<br>"Yep and Harry!"  
>"Really! Okay take him to them and we'll name him later!" She said beaming.<br>"Mrs Malfoy, that's a great idea because I think the next little one is on its way now!"

Draco went out and carefully gave the baby to Ginny and raced back to Hermione. Just before he closed the curtains he poked his head out and said "By the way, it's a boy!"  
>The excited coos and baby talk was drowned out as Hermione started yelling in pain again. <p>

16 minutes later Draco was holding his daughter. She was gorgeous. He passed her to Hermione and went to fetch the others.  
>"Hi Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked handing the baby to Draco.<br>"Exhausted beyond belief but I'm soo happy!"  
>"Mione, what are you guys going to name them?"<br>"Well, Harry… You know Arthur and Anastasia from our portrait? They reminded us of what our children would look like. So we were thinking Arthur and Anastasia!"  
>"Yep. And for middle names were thinking of Marie for Anastasia and Severus for Arthur for obvious reasons."<br>"Oh and Ginny, since we're planning on keep them; we'd like you to be the godmother!"  
>"Oh, Hermione! Thank you! I won't disappoint you!"<br>Ginny wrapped Hermione in a hug and Draco turned to Harry and Blaise.  
>"As for the godfather. Hermione and have been trying to decide between the two of you. So, Blaise we want you to be Arthur's godfather and Harry to be Anastasia's."<br>"REALLY?" Both of them said!  
>"Yeo, Draco and I have given it a lot of thought and that's what we want!"<br>They both smiled proudly and Draco passed them their godchildren. Ginny leant against Blaise's shoulder and looked down at Arthur beaming. Everyone was happy. Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and watched their children and their godparents!

**A/N sooooo everyone it's finally the babies times to make an appearance! The story isn't finished I think there's one or two more chapters! Again sorry I took like almost a year to update **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**Tylzmalfoy34 3 xx**


End file.
